The overall objectives of the project are to find improved methods for the use of acrylic cement as a prosthetic material, specifically: 1) to reduce the curing temperature and thus prevent the toxic methacrylate monomer from entering the general circulation during polymerization in situ, 2) to determine the toxic effects of the monomer and, 3) to make the cement porous to allow tissue ingrowth which will produce a stronger cement to tissue bond.